What REALLY Happened on Marik and Natri's Honeymoo
by vaporeon13204
Summary: Marik and Natri come back from their honeymoon and say that everything went great, but what ACTUALLY happened? Read and find out!
1. Meeting at the Airport

A new fanfiction :D I hope you guys like it!

-------------------------------------

Normal POV

Alexia and Talra were waiting at the airport terminal for Marik and Natri. Marik and Natri had just gotten married a week before and had been on their honeymoon in Egypt since. Alexia spots them coming out of the airplane and smiles. She turns around to see Talra looking at some souvenirs and shaking his head. Alexia laughs slightly to herself and hugs him from behind. "Talra, honey, they're here." she said. Talra looked over the crowd and saw them. "It's about time. They're plane was only two hours late." He said jokingly. "Hey, it looks like Natri got a bit of a tan." "It wouldn't surprise me." replied Alexia as they headed over to them. "The Egyptian sun does that to people." Alexia and Talra finally made their way through the crowd and over to Marik and Natri. "Hi guys!" said Alexia as she hugged them both hello. "How was the honeymoon?" "It was very nice." said Natri. Alexia and Talra noticed that they both looked pretty worn out. "So, what did you guys do over there?" asked Talra as he helped Marik with the luggage, which was surprisingly light. "Nothing much." said Marik. "I showed Natri the pyramids and the other sights of Egypt." "Did you give her a tour of the inside of the pyramids?" asked Alexia as they got to the car. "Oh yes, we got very well acquainted with that." said Natri, smiling weakly as she watched Marik and Talra put the luggage into the car. "Well, I'm glad you two had a good time." said Talra as he closed the trunk. "Alexia and I are still trying to decide where we want to go."

Marik's POV

"Well good luck with that." I said as the four of use got into the car and drove off. / I just hope theirs doesn't turn out like ours did. / he thought to himself. He began to think back to the beginning of the week. Right after they got to Egypt…

--------------------------

Yeah, I know it isn't the most exciting chapter, but it gets better. ;) R&R!


	2. Welcome to Egypt!

New chapter! Sorry that the chapters aren't that long, but I'm doing the best I can.

Otaku22: Well, Alexia, Natri, and Talra are all over 5000 years old and Marik is 18. Kinda weird, I know, but the only one I made up was Alexia. :P

Starinthenight: Yeah, I know it was really short. I hope this makes up for it! ;)

Thank you all for your reviews:)

---------------------------------------------

Normal POV 

Natri and Marik finally arrived in Egypt after a twenty-hour flight, both extremely exhausted. Marik had made reservations ahead of time for a Jeep and it was waiting for them when they got there. Marik put the all of their bags in the back while Natri went ahead and climbed into the front seat. Marik got into the Jeep and drove off the road and through the desert. Natri just looked at him curiously. "Isn't it faster to drive on the road?" she asked. Marik smiled and shook his head. "Not to where we are going." he said. It was a clear night and the moon was full. It's light reflected off of the sand and made it seem like it was glowing. "Wow, it's so beautiful out here…" said Natri as she took in the scene around her. Marik smiled. "Yes, but it's nowhere near as beautiful as you." He bent over and kissed her. Natri smiled and blushed slightly as she looked at the desert that surrounded the Jeep.

A little while later they arrived at their hotel. Marik and Natri went inside to check in. Marik was carrying most of the luggage and Natri looked around at the lobby as Marik checked in. The room was decorated in mostly beige, white, and gold. Everything was decorated like ancient Egypt, but all the signs were in modern day Arabic, so Natri couldn't read them. She saw one sign that looked kinda like a warning. She was about to ask Marik about it when he called her over to go to their room. They go up the elevator and into their room. It was a slightly bigger than average size room. The walls were covered in beige and gold wallpaper. The room had a mini kitchen on one side and a bathroom on the other. In the middle of the room, against the wall, was a queen size bed with a red comforter on it. There was a television in front of it, and the room had a ceiling fan with a light fixture in it. There was a window on the other side of the room across from the door with a curtain on it. The curtain was fluttering slightly from the night breeze. "Wow, this is a very nice room." said Natri as she wandered in.

Marik brought in the bags and closed the door behind him. He smiled as he looked at Natri's silhouette in front of the window. "How does it feel to finally be Mrs. Marik Ishtar?" he asked as he walked up to her slowly and kissed her. she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, then returned his kiss. "Like heaven." she said. They sat down on the bed together and started kissing each other very slowly and passionately. Marik drew his hands slowly down Natri's back, and Natri started to remove his vest from him as they were kissing. Marik's kisses slowly made their way down to Natri's neck. Suddenly, he stopped and looked at the window. "What's wrong, Marik?" asked Natri, concerned. "Listen." He said quietly, still looking at the window.

Natri's POV

I heard a noise in the distance that I hadn't heard for years. It was getting louder and closer. "Is that a-" Marik jumped up from the bed, ran to the window, and pulled back the curtains. A look of horror appeared on both of our faces and I immediately jumped up to help him try to close the window. I giant sandstorm was coming at us and coming fast. "Drat! The window's jammed!" he said, trying to pull the window down with all of his strength. "Keep trying!" I yelled as I pulled on the window with him. "It's to late!" he yelled back as the giant storm of sand and wind came upon us. The next thing I knew, Marik had grabbed me, pulled me to the side of the window, and into him.

Marik's POV

There was so much sand flying in that we couldn't even open our eyes. I tried to shelter Natri from the storm as best as I could. It was very hard to breathe. When the storm finally past us, we opened our eyes and looked around the room. The entire place was covered in sand. I wouldn't have been able to tell it apart from the desert outside if it hadn't been for the walls. "Are you alright, Natri?" I ask, concerned for her safety. "Yes, I'm fine, honey." she said. "Looks like our room isn't though. I guess it's good that we didn't take anything out of our suitcases." I let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'll go down to the lobby and see if they can give us another room since the window was jammed." I kissed her on the lips and left the room.

Natri's POV

I started to dust myself off, and then I sat on the bed to empty out my shoes. They were filled with sand. / I wonder how long of a shower it'll take for me to get all of this sand off me. / I thought to myself, giving up on dusting it off. Marik came back a short while later and said that he managed to get another room. We dusted off our luggage as best as we could and settled into the new room. It looked pretty much the same as the other room, only sand-less. "So, would you like to use the shower first?" Marik asked me I made sure the window was closed. "Uh, sure." I replied. "I think I'll probably just pass out afterward though. We haven't had any sleep for about twenty-four hours." Marik nodded. "Yeah, I'm exhausted. I guess we could wait till tomorrow night then." he said with a smile. I smiled and nodded before I went into the restroom. Once we both showered, we got into bed and fell straight to sleep, unaware of the events that were going to take place the next day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Dun dun dun! Now I just have to think of what takes place. :P lol, jk, I already know. R&R!


	3. To the Market Place!

And yet another chapter to read. :P 

Otaku22: Sorry, Sam. No sneak preview for you this time. ;)

Lostnconfused114: lol, I'm glad you liked it. I agree with you needing some sun. 8) BTW, it's not a mystery, it's a romance comedy. oO? Whatever, lol.

Purple-dragon-123: Hey, that's part of the theme. ;)

Surfnsport: I'm glad to here that I did ok in playing Natri. Let me know if I strayed a little on her character this chapter. :P

Thank you guys for all of your reviews. Onto the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

Marik and Natri awoke the next afternoon with the afternoon sun shining on them through the curtains on the window.

"Good morning, Marik," said Natri sleepily as she put her arms around him. Marik yawned and looked over at the clock on the nightstand.

"You mean good afternoon," he said with a smile as he rolled over to face her. Emerald eyes met amethyst and Natri smiled.

"It doesn't matter," she said as she gave him a lingering kiss. Marik slid his hand down her arm and smiled.

"You know, there's something we haven't done yet, even though we are officially married," he said as he kissed her back.

"Mhm," she replied as she scooted closer to him in the bed. Right as they started kissing each other passionately, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Marik, slightly aggravated at the timing.

"Cleaning lady," said a female voice from behind the door. Marik let out a sigh.

"Could you come back later?" he asked.

"No, I can only clean your room right now. Besides, it's already two o'clock in the afternoon," she said. Marik and Natri let out a sigh.

"Alright, alright." said Marik as he got up to answer the door. Natri pulled herself out of bed, stood up, and stretched. She then reached down and grabbed a hair tie and a brush to put her hair into a ponytail. Marik walked over to the door and let the cleaning lady in. As she started cleaning, Marik whispered in Natri's ear, "Later then." Natri smiled and nodded. The couple got themselves ready and set off to explore their old home of Egypt. Marik wore his outfit that he had worn in the blimp at the Battle City Tournament while Natri just wore a plain white shirt, jeans, and a red baseball cap. Natri had on all of her usual silver jewelry except for one mini gold pyramid that hung around her neck. It was covered by a cloth because Natri was extremely allergic to gold. This would often cause problems if Marik accidentally rubbed up against her while wearing his jewelry. "So, where would you like to go first?" asked Marik as they drove down a road.

"How about the market place?" suggested Natri as she looked around at the landscape passing by them.

"Market place it is then," said Marik. He turned the Jeep left at the next road and set off toward the market place. They arrived at the market place and parked the car. Marik opened the door for Natri and helped her out of the Jeep. They then began to look around the market place. They saw some stalls with fabric and clothing and others with exotic food. There were stalls with all types of golden jewelry (which Natri couldn't go near) and some with many different types of Egyptian daggers.

Natri's POV

"Wow, this is some really nice stuff," I said to Marik as I looked around. "A lot better than 5000 years ago."

"Well of course," he said as he came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. "That'd be strange if it wasn't." He pressed his lips against the curve of my neck and I smiled. "Marik, we're in a public place," I said playfully as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"It's not like anyone around here knows Japanese besides you and I," he responded. I turned myself around to face him.

"True, but what does that have to do with public displays of affection?" I asked. He looked upward and thought for a second.

"I suppose nothing," he said with a smile. As we leaned in to kiss each other, we heard shouting over to our right. We looked over and saw a car swerving around the road and knocking down stalls. It drove straight at us and we jumped out of the way just in time. I landed on top of Marik, who landed on the ground. My arm momentarily brushed against his gold bracelet. I felt all of the energy drain out of my body as I blacked out.

Marik's POV

'Oh crap!' I thought to myself as Natri passed out. I got out from under her as slowly and picked her up as carefully as I could so as not to let my jewelry touch her again. I carried her back to the Jeep and drove her back to the hotel, all the while kicking myself for putting on the bracelets. I got to the hotel and carried her up to our room. I then placed her gently on the bed and began to take off anything with gold that I had on me, including my shirt. 'I sure hope she's alright. This trip isn't exactly going as we planned...," I thought to myself.

Normal POV

Natri awoke and Marik sat down on the bed next to her. "Are you alright, Natri?" he asked concernedly. Natri looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"I'll be fine, Marik. You know I always recover from my gold allergy pretty quickly." Marik smiled, bent down and gave her a kiss.

"Glad to hear it. Now you just lie down and rest," he said. He got up and began unpacking their belongings. Natri noticed the inscriptions on Marik's back.

"Marik, what's all of that writing on your back?" she asked curiously as she sat up, for it was the first time that she had ever seen his back. Marik stopped what he was doing for a second.

"Oh, that. It's a long story and I don't really feel like going into it right now." He said quietly.

"Well, we have plenty of time," Natri replied. Marik stopped unpacking and sat down on the bed next to her again. He then began to tell her about how he got the tomb keeper's initiation and what the hieroglyphics meant. "Wow… I never knew all of this about you," she said after he had finished.

"I guess we learn something new every day," he said. They spent the rest of the day unpacking, and that night they shared love as husband and wife.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 3! Yeah, I know, there was no cliff hanger of evilness, but don't worry, the rest of the story gets even better. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Review!


End file.
